A Sad Story
by lulukunu
Summary: New story following 'A Gilded Cell' please review and know i still own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"_Thief!"_

_Heads turned as the molested woman screamed. Nearby guards came rushing, but the thief was already gone. The thief smiled at the guard's futile search. The thief was laughing at the hopeless guard when another had crept up behind him. His eyes widened as he was twisted around, and he let out a cry when the guards' sword came up._

_/_

Sora opened his eyes with a jolt. He ran a hand through his hair with a grimace on his face. He dressed quickly and walked out of his room. He walked at a sluggish pace as he watched all the others speed down the hall going about their business. He felt a Garganta open and was quickly surrounded by soul reapers.

"Arrancar," one, the leader apparently, drew his blade, "you will come with us!"

Sora sighed and looked at the poor bald man, "Foolish shinigami. You would come into my realm, nay my home and demand anything from me?"

The shinigami faltered for a second but one of his companions spoke up, "Arrancar! We have you completely out numbered. Surely you are not so fool as to fight against these odds."

Sora laughed without humour, "Out numbered? What about the many Arrancar and hollow that surround _you!_"

Sora's eyes narrowed when the shinigami laughed, "We thought about that. So thanks to the research and development department we are able suspend the time around you and us."

Sora drew his blade as they surrounded him.

/

_As the guard went for the kill he let out a cry of his own as a rock cracked against his exposed left eye. Sora didn't wait, he took off after the kid that had thrown his 'saving' stone. After following the kid for about an hour Sora collapsed. The kid came over to him and said,_

"_Hey kid what'cha called?", the kid asked._

_The thief looked at the kid and was shocked at the way he looked. The kid had green hair. GREEN! He was staring at his hair until he felt a hand grab his throat,_

"_I said what is you called KID!"_

_The thief smacked his hand away, "Name's Jing. You?"_

"_Suzaku."_

_Jing and Suzaku smiled and grasped each others arms. This was the start of a wonderful friendship. _

_/_

Orihime woke up to the sound of Ulquiorra's quiet snoring. She smiled to herself as she listened to him. Ever since Ulquiorra had started to live with her Urahara had been adamant about being the one to teach him how he should act while he lived among humans. Ulquiorra was quick to say that he was living with Orihime not humans. Orihime smiled again as she snuggled closer to his chest.

**YEAH! NEW STORY! REVIEW! REVIEW! LOVE TO JADEKURUSAKI, MY MOST OFTEN REVIEWER AND IDEA GIVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

_12 years later..._

"_Suzaku!", Jing called._

"_What?", answered the sweaty Green-haired 19 year old._

"_I see her!"_

_Jing's statement seemed to shock Suzaku for a moment. The next moment Suzaku had found his way to Jing. He stared at the beautiful woman asleep under a nearby tree. Suzaku was so caught up in staring at the white-haired beauty that Jing ended up hitting him to get his attention._

"_What the hell Jing!"_

"_What?", Jing said angrily, "we need to stay focused on our objective."_

_Suzaku hung his head, "I know...lets do it."_

_Suzaku started down the hill they were on. He was about 10 feet away from her when he drew his hidden dagger._

"_Princess."_

_/_

Sora gasped as he tore the blade that was in his stomach out. _'damn it!'_ He put as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding, but the wound seemed to have some form of poison on it. He cursed the now dead shinigami for whatever they had done. _'My healing powers won't kick in'_

Once the odd barrier around him fell he felt Grimmjow racing his way. He fell unconscious as Grimmjow turned the corner.

"Sora!"" Grimmjow called.

Grimmjow slid to a stop in front of the non-moving Arrancar. He didn't know what to do because Sora had great healing powers, but they weren't working. _'That girl!'_ Grimmjow quickly opened a Garganta to the world of the living.

"Damn it, Sora. You are making me ask Ulquiorra for help here!"

/

Ulquiorra looked at purple '_food' _that Orihime had made for breakfast. He was going to throw it away, but Orihime had run in soaked.

"Ulqui, why didn't you tell me it was going to rain today!"

Ulquiorra watched as she wrung her green scarf, "I am not a physic, Woman."

"Yeah, but you watch the news all the time!", she whined.

Ulquiorra glared at her, "I am sorry."

Orihime smiled widely, "It's okay Ulqui."

Ulquiorra sighed as she called him by his ridiculous new nickname. He was going to give her a good scolding, but when he felt Grimmjow he just stood up and left. Orihime was yelling at him to take an umbrella. He didn't listen.

/

Grimmjow dropped Sora onto the hard ground as he tried to block Ulquiorra's foot. He blocked it enough so that he was only sent sliding into a tree.

"Damn it, Ulquiorra!"

/

_Suzaku let tears cascade down his face as he slid his dagger across her throat. Jing put a hand on his long time friend,_

"_Come on. We need to leave.", Jing told his conflicted friend._

_As they ran Suzaku was silent. He was in a state of self-loathing. She had been there for him. The princess of the entire country was willing to renounce her nobility so that they could be together. He was given a choice by his employer; Kill the Princess or Kill Jing. He couldn't kill Jing. No matter how much he loved the Princess._

_He looked over to his best friend and saw something he had never seen before; tears. He was so distracted that he tripped and hit his knee on a rock._

_Jing turned around at the loud cracking noise, and he saw Suzaku cradling his knee._

"_Suzaku!"_

"_I'm fine, just help me up."_

_As Jing helped him up a piece of paper fell out of his shirt. After he leant him against a tree he went to get the paper. Curious he opened and read it. _

_Suzaku looked up as Jing came over to him with a expression of pure hate._

"_What?"_

"_You killed her for me!"_

_eyes wide Suzaku said, "Yes I did. However I did it with a heavy heart!"_

_/_

Sora opened heavy eyes to the site of Grimmjow arguing with Ulquiorra. He let his head roll to the side and saw a beautiful sight; Orihime was coming.


End file.
